Kiss Me Away
by Chiyoku Shibata
Summary: OneShot Ai x FafaRen. One night during the first summer that RenFafa spend at Ai's house, Fafa doesn't want to change back into Ren Ai kisses her in an attempt to trigger her change.


Hey-oh! How are ya today, my lovelies! This is Sarah here! Oku-chan's little sister! Well, the only sister he's got, really. So, anyhoo's today I've decided to break into his account and put up my own little story! All just 'cuz I was bored stupid.

All my girlfriends from the Academy live far from me and all I've got during me break are these three bozos that live with me who call themselves my brothers. But honestly, they're more into each other than they are into paying attention to poor little ol' me. Whatever, I'm twelve and I go to a girl's boarding school. Is the same school my mamma went, so I guess I'm following tradition. My mamma adopted me when I was only one year young. But 'guess Oku-chan's told ya dat already. Oku-chan's fatha's visiting today so mamma told me to leave. I've 'scaped to da local public library and I'm writting there. 'Guess momma doesn't want me present when they inevitably start the quarrel. Not that I don't know what goes on...'suppose's better that I'm not there...I wish I could help...

But anyhoo's, I've ranted long enough! Dis is me first story eva' and me firs'one-shot. I've only read up to volume 6 of da manga.

Hope ya like it!

Oh!

**A Warning: **Anyone who's against guy's kissing get the hell out! I've warned ya! So no flames! But if you've read Psychic Academy you've already seen someit like dis before, so it shouldn't surprise ya! 'kay?

Oh, some cussing, too.

Enjoy!

**Kiss Me Away**

As the birds are chirping and the sky is darkening, nature tells us it will be soon time to sleep. This little corner of the world is taking heed of the changes as they yawn and prepare for a good night's rest. Everyone is sleepy and eager to retire until the morrow comes. Well, almost everyone...

"Come on, Fafa! Change back into Ren so we can go to sleep!" said Ai, exasperation was clearly evident in his voice.

"No deal! I'm staying! I wanna be the one to sleep with you!" Fafa pouted and crossed her arms on her chest, huffing in determination.

Ai blushed at the implications of that simple sentence.

' There's one way to make her change...but do I dare? ' he thought.

"Eeeaha! I'm spending the night with my Ai-chan!" celebrated Fafa, as she had taken Ai's silence as an approval.

"Ah! Don't call me Ai-chan!" he protested.

Fafa giggled and walked slowly towards Ai. "whatever, my lovely!"

"I can't have you spending the night here! You gotta change back!" insisted Ai as he backed away from Fafa. The sly girl was conspicuously getting her breasts awefully close to Ai's face and the poor boy's heart was pumping rapidly as his face heated up and his muscles tensed. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He felt he could faint at any moment. Fafa's closeness was really getting to him. But that's not to say he didn't find the girl attractive, in fact, that was the whole problem. And the girl's straight-up attitude didn't help the matters in the least.

Ai finally took up all the courage he would ever be able to gather and decided that there was no other way but this to get rid of Fafa for the night.

"Can I...can I kiss you?" he asked timidly. The surprised Fafa froze for a millisecond before she jumped for joy at her success.

"whaaha! I'm getting a kiss! Ya! Kiss, kiss, kiss! Okay!"

When the overjoyed, super-hyperactive girl finally stopped jumping joyfully, Ai grabbed her shoulders gently, so as to restrain her from jumping wildly again. Fafa blushed gently as her innocent eyes widened and glittered with happiness. Ai blushed in embarassment.

He looked into her eyes and saw the pure content reflected in them. A shy smile of honest amusement broke its way into Ai's face. Fafa looked directly into Ai's eyes and her pink delicate blush deepened. Ai was getting closer and closer to Fafa until just an inch separated them. He closed his eyes gently just as Fafa's heart went out of control.

Ren had surfaced, surprised and slightly disoriented, he stared as Ai pressed his lips onto him. Ren's eye's widened in shock.

Ai, who thought he was kissing Fafa, deepened the kiss.

' Why isn't she changing into Ren? ' he thought.

And Ai brought his tongue out a bit and licked the lips he was kissing.

Ren moaned and parted his lips as he eyes fluttered to a close.

Ai brought his tongue into the mouth of whom he thought was Fafa. He felt as the other's tongue slipped into his own mouth.

' This is getting way out of control! When is this girl going to change! Why isn't it working this time! Oh well...the kiss is not too bad...actually...it's kinda hot! I've never kissed a girl like this! '

Ren couldn't think straight as he moaned into the kiss and battled with Ai's tongue. He sucked on the boy's lips and heard the moan he caused. Ren was really enjoying himself. This was his first time kissing like this. His first time kissing a boy like this. But as much as the thought utterly surprised him, he resigned himself to enjoying it. And then, losing himself, Ren brought his arms around Ai and pulled him close against him. But that's where he went wrong.

Ai couldn't help but notice, as the person he was kissing hugged him, that he couldn't feel any breasts against him.

' Something's not right...I should be feeling Fafa's breasts against me...unless...this isn't Fafa! '

It was then that he felt a bulge pressed against his own. He groaned in pleasure as he pressed back.

But reality finally caught up with him and struck him like a ton of bricks. He pulled away forcefully and fell on his bed. That's when he saw Ren.

"Oh, shit!" Ai blurted out.

The other boy coughed and crossed his arms. "what's up, Ai."

"What's wrong with you!" Ai yelled out.

"Hey, " Ren responded indignantly, "you kissed me! Remember?"

"No way! I was kissing Fafa so she would change back into you! And you were supposed to push me away! Not keep kissing me! You dumbass!"

"Hey! You caught me unaware! It's your fault!"

"Ren! You were kissing me back! How long have you been out?"

"...long enough to see you press your lips against mine..." Ren mumbled as he looked away blushing.

"Fuck! Damn it! Did you enjoy it that much!"

"Hey! You were moaning, too!" retorted Ren as he pointed at Ai.

Ai growled and looked away silently.

Ren crossed his arms again and fell to seat on the bed that had been made out for him. They remained silent for a few moments.

"Okay," said Ren, "you enjoyed it, I enjoyed it. Let's just leave it at that and go to sleep."

Ai growled again and looked pointedly at Ren.

"Fine. Let's." he said, "But the difference is that I thought I was kissing a girl."

Ren huffed but didn't say anything.

Soon after, both boy's were laying in the darkened room in their respective beds. But neither could fall asleep, yet.

"Ai, are you awake?" whispered Ren.

"yeah."

"You're a good kisser, you know that?"

Ai blushed and pulled his blankets up to his chin.  
"Thanks," he whispered back, "you're a good kisser, too."

Ren smirked. "Hey, Ai."

"yeah?"

"Wanna do it again sometime?"

Ai blushed deeper. "You serious?" he asked.

"Always." Ren answered.

"Sure."

Soon they were both asleep and dreaming of each other's lips.

**Owari**

So! How'd ya like it! Great, wasn't it?

Remember to hit that little button and send your reviews! 'kay?

Review, Review, Review! Please?


End file.
